Chaos in the Air
by mishangelicdevil
Summary: Twilight plus Gakuen Alice ? it equals chaos. At the end: NxM, ExB
1. PrologueCharacter Profile

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Gakuen Alice or Twilight. They are wayy too good (x

* * *

"Edward… are we going to go?" a melodic yet nervous voice spoke.

"Yeah. You, Alice, Jasper, me. It'll be safe. For all of us," a rich soothing voice soon followed.

For very handsome figures walked in through the gates of Gakuen Alice, not knowing their future up ahead.

Character Profile

1. **Edward Cullen** (16… 108?)

Alice: Mind reading, super strength/speed – special star – Latent Ability

2. **Isabella Swan** (16… faked age to stay with Edward)

Alice: Nullification, super strength/speed – two star – Special Ability

3. **Alice Cullen** (15… supposedly 19, faked age to enter the Academy with the rest)

Alice: Premonition, super strength/speed – special star – Latent Ability

4. **Japer Hale** (15… supposedly 20, faked age to come with Alice)

Alice: Emotional Manipulation, super strength/ speed – three star – Somatic Ability

5. **Sakura Mikan** (16)

Alice: Nullification – one star – Special Ability

6. **Natsume Hyuuga** (16)

Alice: Fire – special star – Dangerous Ability

7. **Hotaru Imai** (16)

Alice: Invention – three stars – Technical Ability

8. **Ruka Nogi** (16)

Alice: Animal Pheromone – Somatic Ability

*Bella and Jasper have their own last names beacuse their concept is couple, not family. Edward and Alice are supposedly siblings.*

* * *

This is my first fanfic, so please don't hate so much!

I'm not a huge fan of Twilight, so if I make mistakes, please tell me.

I'll try to upload Chapter 1 soon. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Gakuen Alice or Twilight. They are wayy too good (x

"HOTARUUU~~ HOTARUU~~" a bright voice entered the room, the same way she has been for the last 6 years.

BAKA BAKA BAKA (yuup. The gun.)

Frowning, the brown haired girl peeled herself off the wall and made her way next to her best friend. "Hotaru!! Guess what? We're gonna have FOUR new kids!! FOUR!!"

"That's great Mikan-chan!" Yuu exclaimed, just as two tall boys entered the classroom.

"Oi Polka, shut up my ears are gonna bleed." A raven haired boy spoke coldly, while the blond next to him just smiled at the regular start to a day.

"Oh kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiids~~" the blond teacher spiraled in, with baby pink sweats and a pair of brown sunglasses neatly propped up on his head. "Let me introduce your new classmates!!"

And with that, the four vampires walked in, sending a chill throughout the room.

"This is Edward and Alice Cullen, Isabella Swan, and Jasper Hale. Now be nice, and I'll get going. Chow~~" Narumi waved as he skipped out the door, leaving the assistant in charge, again.

Mikan jumped up from her seat and ran over to the four vampires before anyone else, and stuck out her hand saying, "Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura!" to this Alice smiled and shook her hand, and Bella also shook her hand. Edward and Jasper did not, for Edward was too busy reading minds when he came across Koko. Jasper was alert and being skeptical, looking around the room.

"Hey you're a mind reader!!" Koko exclaimed, getting closer and trying to fight the crowd that now encircled the four. Everyone was oohing and ahhing over their perfect hair, beautiful eyes, and extreme bodies, while the victims in the middle were slightly confused about how these kids didn't smell like… human. They didn't make their throat itch like the humans, no thirst lived inside of them at all. When Jasper confirmed this, he let down his guard and held Alice's hand, keeping her from bouncing off walls. Edward soon caught up and was hugging Bella from behind, while getting jealous looks from both boys and girls.

In this noisy scene, one person sat in the corner of the classroom with his friend, watching everyone make a big deal out of the new kids… including his Polka. She was HIS. Yet she was hovering over Edward, giggling at his every word and the sound of his rich voice with all the other girls.

"Yo." That one syllable that escaped Natsume's mouth silenced the room, and all eyes were on him.

"What's your alice. Prove yourself." Just then, Edward stifled a laugh, having read his thoughts. And soon Jasper came over, making Natsume feel oddly calm for no reason.

"Natsume-kun!!! They're alices are…" Sumire went on, chatting on about what she found out about the group in the last 10 minutes, letting the room slip into ease again with everyone talking. However, he wasn't listening. He was silently glaring at Edward, who now had one arm around Bella and was nodding and smiling at whatever Mikan was saying.

'Why the hell is she laughing? She shouldn't be so… PINK in front of him!' those were the only thoughts running across his brain, when all of a sudden Edward looked straight up and into Natsume's eyes with an apologetic smile on his face. Then all of a sudden his eyes showed pure anger, and he stood up and stormed up to one of the guys nearby.

"She is OFF LIMITS to you." He said through gritted teeth, gripping the kid's collar with his bony white hands. Bella came over and calmed him down, while the poor kid sat down with a blank expression.

The rest of the class watched this in silence while Alice and Jasper came to Edward to calm him, when another odd expression crossed his face. At the time, Mikan was using her alice to keep Koko from reading her mind and telling Natsume she thought that Edward was extremely good looking.

"Mikan…" Edward called, and Mikan cut through the crowd and got to Edward.

"Hm? What is it??" She asked innocently.

"How come I just couldn't… read your mind? It was clear to me until just a second ago… what happened?" Edward questioned as he looked up into her brown orbs with his golden ones.

"Oh that?" Mikan laughed and continued, "That was my alice… it's nullification! Kind of like Bella's, except I can use it whenever I want."

At this comment Bella smiled, glad to have found someone like her and know that she is not alone. Then the bell rang and kids poured out of their classes to go to their ability type classes, for festival was coming up soon and everyone needed to choose an event.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Gakuen Alice or Twilight. They are wayy too good (x

"TSBASA SENPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A bright voice yelled as she entered the room, with Bella right behind her.

"Mmm. Mikan is that you?" A blue spiky head appeared from behind the door, which Mikan just slammed… OPEN.

"Mikan! Our cute imoto!" said Misaki as she came to hug Mikan. "We missed you so much!"

Then Tsbasa popped out from behind the door, joining both of the girls in a tight hug.

"MMMPPH MPH MPHHHHH MMPH!!" Mikan screamed, being suffocated by the two adults.

"OH! Sorry hehe;;" *both sweatdrop* "It's just it's been a year since we've seen you and we missed you!"

"I can't believe the Academy is letting you guys come back to the Academy for each festival!"

"Well, they needed someone to take care of you guys and help out since they're so short on special ability kids, and Noda chii isn't here half the time…"

"Oh that reminds me! We have a new special ability student! Bella~~" Mikan yelled, looking behind her. However, Bella was already surrounded by all the other special ability type kids.

*all three sweatdrop* "I guess we were to occupied on welcoming each other, we didn't notice everything else around us hehe;;" Tsbasa commented, while getting closer to the crowd. "AHEM WILL EVERYONE PLEASE STEP AWAY FROM THE NEW GIRL!"

And with Tsbasa's words, the crowd shushed and dissolved back into their normal class positions, leaving a very stunned man, an annoyed woman, and a grinning Mikan.

"She's… She's…" the star faced man stuttered, not being able to finish his sentence.

"HEY!" the pink haired woman screamed while dropping a hammer on her partner, looking very annoyed. Then she rolled her eyes and got closer to Bella, sticking out her hand while introducing herself. "Hi! You must be Bella! I'm Misaki, and I'm a graduate of this school. Um. He's *points to a crying Tsabasa whos rubbing his head… Mikan's helping him get up with a sweatdrop on her forhead* He's Tsbasa, but don't mind him. So. What's your alice?"

"Nullification, like Mikan." Bella chimed, as she smiled her stunning expression, making all the guys in the room (including Tsbasa) freeze and stare in awe, wanting to hear more.

Mikan laughed and Misaki was frowning in annoyance when all of a sudden, Edward stormed in, with a trail of fangrils behind him.

"YOU PERVERT!" he screamed, charging at Tsbasa.

For her dear senpai, Mikan jumped right in front of Tsbasa, being thrown on the floor and ending up in a pile sandwiched between Edward and Tsbasa.

The pale vampire stood up, and looked under him only to see a fainted Mikan. He then picked her up (bridal style) and glared at Tsbasa as if he were to drill holes in his head.

"Bella. Come with me darling."

At his musical words Bella nodded and stood up, gracefully exiting the room with Edward, leaving a crowd with gaping mouths staring after them.

"What the hell was he?" Tsbasa yelled, jerking up to run after Edward but being held back by Misaki.

"We need to watch the class, and Mikan's probably fine. They're her friends, although they may not be yours." Misaki grunted, although she wasn't necessarily happy with how things turned out.

"Grrrrr. There's something weird about that boy. I can feel it." The star faced man growled, feeling something tugging at his sixth sense.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Gakuen Alice or Twilight. They are wayy too good (x

* * *

Edward gently looked down at the brown haired girl who now laid in his arms, not being able to read her mind whatsoever.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked, studying his face with her perfect eyes.

"… Nothing darling. Nothing." He replied, not looking up from Mikan's face.

At his actions Bella could only frown in worry, not doubting Edward the tiniest bit.

MEANWHILEEEE.

Ruka entered his somatic class with an annoyed Jasper, for he had to be separated with Alice.

'What could she be doing….' Was all he thought the whole time Ruka was kindly explaining about the festival, and only came back down to Earth after Ruka gave him a slight tap on his shoulder.

"Jasper, Here's your new class….??" The reason Ruka's comment ended up as a question was due to the redness of Jasper's eyes. Right then Jasper bolted, and Alice danced into the room.

"Ruka, let me take him real quick, please." Alice hurriedly took Jasper's arm, dragging him out of the classroom.

"Jasper, hunn, I saw something," Alice said in a low whisper, just audible enough for Jasper's bright ears to pick up. At this remark Jasper just gave Alice a puzzled face, waiting for her to continue.

"The scene just kind of...disappeared when Edward went to go _save_ Bella, but-" Alice said, with a sarcastic tone on the word _save_.

"Wait, what happened there?" Jasper interrupted, his face confused and scrunched up due to the horrible smell of the kids with alices. "And these kids smell TERRIBLE!"

A light laugh escaped Alice's lips, as she answered his question, explaining that Edward saw a perverted mind directed at Bella and went charging furiously toward their classroom.

"ANYWAYS!" she whispered sharply, "I saw this huge army of something CHARGING toward me… but what's more surprising is that... the Volturi were there." Her last four words came out as a mouse squeak, so quiet that Jasper could barely even make out.

"And behind them were… a band of freshly made, new vampires…" Now Alice looked into Jasper's eyes, calming herself down with his powers, trying to push the fear away.

"Wait, who knows this…?" The calm boy questioned, worried about others knowing of such things.

"No one." His partner solemnly answered, "but I will tell Edward and Bella when they get back. They must know… Jasper, I think those new vampires were alices. They…. Were different then just normal human beings. All of them seemed to have some…power! It makes sense beause if they were alice's even before the change, then their powers must have only gotten stronger due to the change…" the gracious girl went on, her frowning face full of thought.

"Okay, well. We'll tell the others later, and get permission to tell Carlisle and Esme about it." He said, hugging Alice gently to calm her once more before sending her back to the latent ability class. "Now get going, and don't worry." At this Alice nodded, sprinting back to her class at an inhuman speed after making sure no one was left in the hallways.

After she left, Jasper pulled out a pair of contacts before going back into the class room, to the welcoming crowd of girls and jealous crowd of guys.

* * *

R & R please! (: your reviews are very very valuable!!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Gakuen Alice or Twilight. They are wayy too good (x

* * *

"Hm? Where am I…" a pigtailed girl mumbled, slowly waking up from an unconscious state of mind.

"Mikan? Are you alright?" A voice as smooth, no, smoother than silk asked, with a follow up bell-chime voice asking the same thing.

Slowly Mikan opened her eyes, and saw two perfect figures in front of her staring at her with attentive eyes.

"Urmm.. . What happened?" Mikan asked, not being able to remember anything that happened.

"Edward was charging at Tsbasa-senpai and you jumped in front of him suddenly, causing him to completely flatten you." Bella remarked, giving her an apologetic look. Then Edward pleaded, "I am so sorry Mikan… I'll try to not… but I just couldn't stop myself… they… Bella…." And with that Edward just hung his head down, looking at the floor and then back up at Mikan. "Gomen."

"Ohhhh… I see. It's alright! REALLY!~~ I'm fine! See!!" Bella enthusiastically shouted out, with a huge grin plastered to her face while flapping her arms in proof.

At this cute movement Edward smiled his crooked smile, and Bella merely laughed timidly, slightly aware of Edward's extreme generosity towards Mikan.

"We should get going then." Bella quietly said, opening the door only to see a crowd of people loitering in the hallway, two thirds of them for Edward and Bella, one third being Mikan's classmates.

"… Yes…yes we should…" Edward thought out loud, responding but looking as if he were deep in thought. Not even noticing the crowd that cheered and followed them everywhere, Edward left the room to go see Alice and Jasper, Bella right behind him. As soon as they left, the crowd dispersed into a few, everyone else having gone off following the two god-like beings. Then, all of Mikan's friends poured in. After everyone had gone in, a boy remained outside near the door, leaning on the wall.

"Natsume, you're not coming in?" the blond hair best friend asked, poking his head out from the hospital room.

"No…. I'll stay out here." Natsume answered, thinking of numerous different things. For one, he suspected the Cullens… *cough jealousyyyy!! Cough cough* There was something odd about that Edward Cullen, even weirder about that light, bouncy, ballerina type girl…. Who had taken into mind to come up to him and very happily say hi. He didn't know her name… just that she was so bright and wonderful, without being clumsy like _some_ baka. Then he grinned to himself, thinking of Mikan.

In the hospital room, Hotaru was sitting on the only chair in the room with a can of crab meat, completely oblivious to her surroundings. Then loud noises were head outsde, and the door slowly creaked open.

"Mikan?" a bright voice called, seeming to be very careful. A little head popped in, and soon later Alice and her partner Jasper slid in with apologetic looks on their faces for the chaos outside the room.

Jasper silently leaned against a far wall, while some of the girls stole glances at him little by little. Alice danced over to Mikan's bed, expression darkening as she went.

"Mikan-chan, are you using your alice?" She asked, frowning at nothing in the air.

"No, why Alice?"

"Mm. It's nothing." Alice replied, shaking her head. "We brought you some flowers!" Alice exclaimed, making an attempt to change the subject. Jasper then took a step forward with a little basket of colorful flowers, which he then put by Mikan's bed.

Now outside, Natsume was almost being flattened by all the fan girls and boys who followed Alice and Jasper to Mikan's hospital room. Not being able to take any more people squishing him, he slid in quietly, refusing to say anything nice, or anything at all. At that moment Jasper jerked his head toward Natsume, and I slight growl escaped his lips. Alice hurriedly grabbed his arm, whispering something in his ear.

"Mikan, gommenasai, I think we need to go now." The ballerina like figure said with a smile, and the two waltzed out of the room, and again the ruckus outside died down.

As Jasper exited, Natsume thought he felt a glaring pair of red eyes on him. He shrugged it off and naturally his thoughts started to gravitate towards Mikan again as he watched her… when all of a sudden, Alice's face popped into his mind. Confused, the raven haired boy shook his head, and then Edward was the first person he thought of. 'Yes, that pale, cold freak. That has so much interest in my gir-' Then he realized that Mikan was not his girl, and grunted at his own stupidity.

At the same time, Edward, who took Bella to her room, assured her and came back to the hospital to watch over Bella, was close enough to hear Natsume's thoughts. He chuckled to himself quietly, and after making sure not many people were around, slipped in the elevator to take him to his new friend's room.

"Ddrrrrr." The door opened, and when Edward entered, only Riku, Hotaru and Natsume were left. The arrogant one was merely 'waiting' for his blond friend, (COUGH EXCUSES COUGH COUGH) who was still having a pleasant conversation, laughing with Mikan. Hotaru's eyes shined when Edward came in, and she slipped out her camera with experienced fingers as she threw her empty can and spoon into the trash can.

"Edward!!" Mikan exclaimed, grinning to him with the most fabulous expression.

And with this, the room tensed up, except for the one loved baka who sat in her bed, smiling like always.

* * *

R & R please!! (sorry i took so long. im too busy these days (x )


End file.
